


Horrified and Feral

by Fox and Peaches (Sabotaging_Ivy)



Series: god has cursed me for my hubris and my work is never finished [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Mayonnaise fic, Multi, Other, i am not sorry in advance, omg mayo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabotaging_Ivy/pseuds/Fox%20and%20Peaches
Summary: Eric is looking for Jack, he has been missing for a few days, the last place he knew he he had been was at the falcs arena.
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Mayonnaise
Series: god has cursed me for my hubris and my work is never finished [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705126
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12
Collections: omg stream! please Fics





	Horrified and Feral

**Author's Note:**

> cursed sequel that at somepoint i treated serilusly and then went back to crack its the middle of the night excus my tyops

Eric Richard Bittle was worried, his longtime boyfriend, now fiance, was missing and last time he heard of him Jack had been in the Falcs headquarters. And Eric, lovingly nicknamed Bittle, was no coward.After a few days of his fiance not returning neither his texts nor calls, Bittle decided to drive to Providence and see what had happened. What he found at the main entrance was quite… disturbing.

A goopy whiteish, semi solid. It sure isn’t ranch. The only two other things it could be sour cream or mayonnaise and he isn't sure which terrifies him the most. Fortunately, ever since the family skate, his lovely fiance had given him a tour of the premises. Looking for the locker room should not have been that hard, but he found it. He wasn’t sure what he saw, it was empty but for a split second he would have sworn on the Jam Recipe of Aunt Judy, that he saw something.

Or Someone, but he could be wrong. He so deeply hoped he was wrong.

He returned to the corridor, sadly finding nothing and no trace of a single person. Bittle was getting nervous, he had been in there for what seemed like hours. He checked his phone, to see if any of the residents of the Haus 2.0 had answered his texts. It did not turn on. Weird, he had been charging his phone on the drive there. Well he should return to his car, check if anyone had come out.

He was so sure he was returning to where he had come from, but he had seen that poster of Jack twice now. He’s in the ground, head splitting, and sees Snowy....?

“Kid, you’re Zimms right?”

“Yeah I guess so, Snowy rig-”

“You need to run and get out of here, come on, this place is fuckin’ cursed”

“Cursed? Are you pulling my leg? What in tarnation is going on?”

Snowy just mumbled between his teeth.

“Honey, Snowy, you need to speak up I can’t understand ya”  
“You can stay if you want but everyone is long gone”

“Gone?” Snowy interrupts him and sprints towards some corridor he doesn’t recognize.

“Snowy! Where are you going?”

“Out of here, the fucker is going to kill me if i don't get out soon”

“Kill you?! Who is going to kill you?!”

The last word Eric hears of Dustin Snow is ‘Mashkov’ and is so confused.

Alexei Tater Mashkov? Killing someone? Blasphemous, he hadn't heard such a lie since he lied to his momma that he used her recipe for the falcs orders.

.

Now, Bittle was alone, and he turned into what seemed to be a more corporate area.

He recognized this office, it was George’s. She would know what was going on.

He did find her, but her state horrified him, she was dead and completely covered in that horrifying substance.

He should get somewhere safe.

He runs out of there and finds out he is in the eating area. It smells so foul not even the green couch had made him gag like this.

As he walks through the tables he finds the body, blood splatter on the floor. His dearly beloved, now ex fiancee was on the floor, without his head and filled to the brim with whatever that horrible substance was, the only way to know it was him was his god damned ass.

And well his jersey but he recognized that ass anywhere.

Eric did not realize when tears started falling. He only knew he was seeing blurry.

He wiped his eyes with his hands (bc this was before the whole fucking pandemic).He heard a plastic container fall,and turned suddenly to see Maskov’s bloody face.

Eric Richard Bittle was mad, mad with grief and he was going to punt the man, no, the monster that had killed the love of his life and God knows how many more people.

Eric went up to Mashkov and started decking him with all he had, Mashkov just took another jar, of what Bittle now recognized as mayonnaise.

Mashkov kept eating spoonfuls out of the jar. Eric decided he had enough and dug his fingers into Mashovs eyes.

He kept eating, and Eric kept pushing his fingers until his eyes were goo.

Alexei was unfazed.

Eric enraged pulled the skin, and destroyed his face before going for a stick and beating Mashkov’s body with it.

.

Since Eric survived his encounter, he went back to the locker rooms and took some clothing, changed and returned to his car.

How did he get out? I guess the feral in him directed him out.

Bitty returned to thei- no, his apartment.

He went directly to the washing machine, and put his bloodied clothes inside it.

Closet was next and put on some new lewks.

Exhaustion started to pile up, and threw himself on the bed.

Dreamless sleep is what came over him.

.

“Bud, are you okay?”  
He moaned and realized it was dark.

“Jack? Is it you?”

“Yeah, you look sick, did something happen?”

“Yeah, Tat-”

“No, do not speak its name, it will be summoned here, he lives there now”

Jack Zimmermann hugged his fiance and kissed him on the head. The only good thing is that now, at least he was safe.

The monster was now trapped in the arena, and the saviour in his arms.


End file.
